


The Lovely Bones

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Cruelty, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost(s), Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Sad, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, Watching, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Emilie still didn't understand how this place worked. She was trapped in that Limbo, she wasn't alive but not dead either.Their concepts such as time, hunger, pain didn't exist, except in the sensations evoked by the memories of when she was with her family, when she still had a body.[...]"Gabriel, what are you doing? Stop it! He's your son! Let him go! I don't want to go back if the price is to make Adrien suffer!"He hadn't listened to her. He never did.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	The Lovely Bones

**Author's Note:**

> \- Freely inspired by The Lovely Bones, also based on my headcanon that Emilie is dead but her husband's stubbornness not to let her go is keeping her on earth, with the result that she is neither alive nor dead, and therefore cannot go on.

Emilie still didn't understand how this place worked. She was trapped in that Limbo, she wasn't alive but not dead either.

Concepts such as time, hunger, pain didn't exist, except in the sensations evoked by the memories of when she was with her family, when she still had a body.

  
Now Emilie was a flimsy shadow, unable to turn back, condemned to watch helplessly the world go on without her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't act, all she could do was observe.  
It wasn't always easy.

She was angry the first time Gabriel akumized a person. Her husband had a crazy light in the eyes of someone who had just found the solution to his problems.  
" _It's useless. I won't go back like that."_  
  


When she had seen her son transform for the first time, she was equally proud and terrified.  
" _The life of a hero is not easy, my kitty."_

And Emilie smiled at the embarrassment between him and the girl with the ladybug miraculous; seeing them together reminded her of better times, when she was young, in love and happy.

She had approved the relationship, and even though neither of them heard it, she had congratulated the new couple, because life was too short to hesitate to be with a loved one.

  
But oh, Gabriel had ruined everything. He had used his son, he had hurt him. And Emilie had watched helplessly Adrien's pain, as he was psychologically tortured, as he discovered that his whole life was a lie.  
He deserved better.

  
" _Gabriel, what are you doing? Stop it! He's your son! Let him go! I don't want to go back if the price is to make Adrien suffer!"_

  
He hadn't listened to her. He never did.

She saw Chat Noir die, replaced by Chat Blanc. The world was never the same. Loneliness was a worse prison than any room Gabriel had locked him in.

And all Emilie could do was stand beside him and sing with him.

  
He won't hear Emilie, but it was the only way she knew to be with her son.


End file.
